


Ridiculous Human Needs

by cantmaintain



Category: Futurama
Genre: Forced Wetting, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantmaintain/pseuds/cantmaintain
Summary: Fry can be a little dense sometimes.





	Ridiculous Human Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @omoerotic

“Bender,” Fry panted. “God, you–why do you always do this to me–”

Bender took a long drive of his cigar and exhaled a plume of dark smoke. “I just can’t keep up with all your ridiculous and frankly inconvenient human needs, babe. Eating, sleeping, pissing…they all seem like more trouble than they’re worth.” He grinned over at Fry, who was glaring at him.

“They’re not that hard to keep track of!” Fry snapped, crossing his arms and shifting his weight from foot to foot. “You know that liquids make humans have to pee, and you kept buying me drink after drink all day, and you-you–” Fry’s eyes widened.

Bender stepped closer and took another puff of his cigar. “That’s right, sweetheart,” he drawled. “I was wondering when you’d finally catch on.”

Fry gasped as Bender leaned forward and rubbed his hand over his crotch. His gasps quickly turned into moans as the robot pressed the heel of his hand down, Fry’s hips thrusting up into it.

“Say, Fry, bet you’ve gotta take a leak right now,” Bender said, almost casually.

Fry’s already tomato-red blush deepened. “Uh, I-I mean, maybe a little b–”

Bender slammed his palm into Fry’s bladder. Fry gasped and jerked away, bending over at the waist and bobbing up and down. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Bender?” he yelled. “This isn’t funny! I’m seriously going to piss myself!”

Fry glared over at him. “God, you’re such an asshole.” He opened his mouth as if he was going to say more, but instead jammed both hands into his crotch and twisting his expression into a grimace. “I’m leaking,” Fry whispered.

A dark spot, maybe the size of a tennis ball, had appeared on the front of Fry’s jeans. Curious, Bender poked at it, then began stroking his fingers over Fry’s crotch. “Aw, poor thing. See, human needs are just such a pain to take care of.” Without warning, he pressed his hand into Fry’s bladder again.

This time, Fry let out a pained cry before stumbling backwards. Arms flailing, he tipped backwards, hitting his ass squarely on the floor.

Bender loomed over him. Fry suddenly began to feel a bit woozy. It wasn’t so bad here, was it? Bender didn’t look too angry, and his crotch was nice and warm–  
“Oh, shit,” Fry muttered, blinking and looking down. Sure enough, he was pissing, with enough force that his stream actually could be seen arcing up over his jeans. Since he was sitting down, his entire ass and crotch were soaked, and there was a dark stain slowly making its way along his thighs. A puddle was gradually expanding around him.

Bender didn’t say anything until Fry stopped pissing and sat there, shaking slightly, in a puddle of his own urine. Finally, he bent forward, waving his cigar in Fry’s face. “Ridiculous. Human. Needs.”

Fry stared after Bender as he left the room. He was going to get revenge, He was going to make Bender regret the day he’d been manufactured.

But first things first, a shower.


End file.
